Hasta que la muerte nos separe Resident Evil
by momentos123
Summary: Las últimas veinticuatro horas se habían estado recibiendo alertas de "El Panal", una sociedad secreta de Umbrella bajo tierra. Bajo Forks. Summary completo adentro
1. Chapter 1

Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes son míos (son de stephanie meyer), y estos están en OoC

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, trabaja para la compañía Umbrella y se hace pasar por el jefe de policía en una pequeña localidad llamada Forks.

Para el resto del mundo, Umbrella era una compañía normal. Lo más normal que se puede ser para tener el título de la más grande de la historia en venta de electrodomésticos con una pequeña rama dedicada al desarrollo de medicamentos, pero la realidad era otra. De manera clandestina hacían experimentos con humanos, trataban de hacer que las personas vivieran por siempre, pero supongo que algo salió mal….

Las últimas veinticuatro horas se habían estado recibiendo alertas de "El Panal", una sociedad secreta de Umbrella bajo tierra. Bajo Forks

Me encontraba en la preparatoria de Forks, en uno de los recesos, cuando llegaron personas de donde trabajaba mi padre a buscarme. Ni siquiera me dieron explicaciones... solo me sacaron de allí, rápido. Esa sería la última vez que vería a Edward, y a su familia: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, quienes se sentaban en una de las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería… la última vez que los volvería a ver con los mismo ojos.

Un grupo de expertos en peligros biológicos y un equipo del "ejercito" se disponían a llevarme lejos de allí, pero algo sucedió. Todo salió mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes son míos (son de Stephanie Meyer), y estos están en OoC.

Beteado por luxam9

Me encontraba huyendo de algunos… muchos zombis. Esta era una rutina.

Desde hace cuatro años que no encuentro a nadie con vida. Lo único que sé es mi nombre, Isabella Swan, y que en la única cosa viviente que puedo confiar es en Cosher, un perrito chihuahua que encontré atrapado en una tienda de mascotas. Por suerte no estaba infectado.

Trepé una pared, con Cosher en mi espalada, y subí al siguiente piso.

No sé cómo o por qué sucedió pero puedo controlar los cuatro elementos, sin embargo, tengo una teoría. Todo comenzó hace unos cuatro años, en la cafetería de la secundaria de Forks, Washington.

Estaba mirando a los Cullen... otra vez. Se me había hecho costumbre últimamente.

—Por qué Edward no se fija en mí —preguntó Jessica.

—Pensaba que tu nueva fascinación era Mike —Espera un momento... ¿¡Yo dije eso en voz alta!

—Disculpa —masculló indignada

—Ah —Reí nerviosa—, em yo…

Por suerte dos hombres entraron a la cafetería de manera estruendosa, y me salvaron de Jessica, que para ese momento estaba que echaba humo por la orejas.

Lo que yo no sabía era que ellos me iban a salvar de mucho más y luego se iban a convertir en mi peor pesadilla…

—Debe venir con nosotros—masculló uno de ellos.

—Disculpen pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes… Estoy la escuela no me pueden sacar así como así y además…

Protesté. ¿Cómo pretendían que me fuera con ellos cuando ni siquiera los conocía?

—Ya hablamos con el director —dijo el otro, cortando mis protestas y tomándome del brazo para arrastrarme hacia la salida.

—¡No! ¡Suéltenme o empezaré a gritar! Ustedes no saben quién es mi padre. Lo llamaré y le diré que ustedes…

—Su padre ya está enterado, también está siendo evacuado de la ciudad en estos momentos.

—¿Evacuado? ¿Por qué está siendo evacuado?

—Es por su seguridad.

—¿Por qué no sacan a las demás personas?

Para ese entonces ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela

—Nos encargaremos de ellos luego, nuestra prioridad es usted. Ahorasi es tan amable de subir —dijo una mujer abriéndome la puerta de un automóvil negro. Pude ver que en su insignia decía: Seguridad, nivel diez. Umbrela. Miss Valentain.

Subí al auto y arrancó al instante. Llevábamos diez minutos en el coche cuando vi un camión sobre nosotros luego todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en un cuarto blanco. Había cámaras de vigilancia por todos lados y un espejo gigante frente a mí. Me percaté de que estaba rodeada de cables. Traté de levantarme pero al instante, un dolor punzante recorrió mi cuerpo. Grité de dolor.

Esos cables terminaban en unas puntas afiladas que estaban incrustadas en mi cuerpo. ¡Tenía agujas clavadas en muchas zonzas de mi piel!

—¡Yo odio las agujas! —grité llorando.

Me las quité una por una, pero el dolor siguió por unos minutos más y mis heridas… se cerraron de la nada.

Caminé hasta el cerrojo de la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Desesperada, traté de abrirla con una de las agujas pero me percaté de que necesitaba una clave por lo que no pude abrirla.

—Maldita puerta. Ojalá y te caigas.

Un fuerte zumbido empezó a sonar. La puerta cayó y yo me desplomé en el piso. Quedé sin fuerzas. Poco a poco me sentí un poco más fuerte y salí de esa habitación tan espeluznante.

Con cada paso que daba una lágrima mía caía al suelo.

¿Y si mi papá está muerto?

¿Y si me muero?

¿Y si ya estoy muerta?

Esas y muchas otras preguntas se empezaron a formaron en mi mente mientras caminaba.

Ese lugar parecía una clínica para locos. Paredes blancas por todos lados, carritos con pastillas, gente muerta, puertas cerradas... ¡¿Gente muerta?

Un cuerpo se incorporó. Era un hombre que tenía sólo la mitad de su rostro. Sangre corría por su cuerpo y empezó a correr detrás de mi cual bestia contra su presa. Corrí en dirección contraria tratando de escapar.

—¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor! —grité entre lágrimas.

Volteé hacia atrás y vi que dos más se habían aparecido. A uno le faltaba uno de sus brazos y el otro tenía el abdomen cortado permitiendo ver parte de sus vísceras.

¡Como podían correr detrás de mí, si con esa heridas ya deberían de estar muertos!

Luego de unos segundos, esos tres se hicieron cinco, y esos cinco pronto se hicieron siete. El número se incrementaba rápidamente. Giré por un pasillo y uno de ellos me interceptó.

Me gire, pensé que tal vez podría regresar pero fue muy tarde. Los otros ya habían llegado y yo estaba sola.

Sola... sola... sola... sola… ¡Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente!

—No, no, ¡No! No quiero morir. ¡No quiero morir así!

De repente los gruñidos de esas personas pararon y vi a una muchacha de unos veinte años, tal vez menos, al fondo del pasillo disparándoles a esos monstruos, pero solo distrajo a algunos, los demás venían sobre mí.

Uno tomó mi pie y acercó su boca a él, pero yo fui más rápida. Tomé un tubo y le aplasté la cabeza. Me salpiqué toda de su sangre pero no me importó. Empecé a golpearles en la cabeza a todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que escuché un grito.

El grito provenía de mi salvadora. Uno de esos monstruos la había tomado por el pie y la había mordido. No perdí tiempo y me acerqué a ella y maté a ese monstruo.

Ella siguió disparando.

—Parece que llegan más y más —grité desesperada. La muchacha no hizo comentario alguno.

Terminamos con esas bestias y la muchacha se arrodilló en el suelo, empezando a llorar inconsolablemente.

—¿Que sucede? —le pregunté desesperada.

Ella contestó gritando: —¡Me mordió! ¡Me mordió! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Me mordió!

—No importa la limpiaremos, y si se te infecta la desinfectaremos. Para todo hay solución, excepto para la muerte —dije tratando de ser amigable pero al parecer eso la puso peor.

—No me puedo convertir no, yo no.

Cuando terminó decir eso, tomó su pistola y volteó a verme.

—Nunca dejes que uno te muerda.

Se disparó en la cabeza. Grité de pánico al ver parte de su materia gris caer al suelo junto a su cuerpo desplomado y mis ropas salpicadas con su sangre.

—¡Se mató, se mató!

Tomé unos minutos para tranquilizarme y tomé su pistola. No podía estar desarmada. Después de matar a uno de esos bichos que apareció cerca de mí, caminé hasta encontrar un baño. Revisé todos los cubículos, cerciorándome de que estuviera totalmente vacío y me acerqué a uno de los grifos para enjuagarme la cara.

Miré a mí alrededor y encontré una bata colgada sobre un perchero. No dudé en cubrirme con ella. Salí del baño y caminé hasta un ascensor. Para mi suerte, seguía funcionando. Accioné el botón de la planta baja y las puertas se cerraron.

Pronto me encontré frente a la puerta principal de aquel extraño edificio y salí de ahí. Volteé a ver la construcción de la cual había escapado ilesa. Era una alta torre cubierta de azulejos.

Debía actuar rápido. Tomé un coche que estaba cerca de la entrada. Las llaves estaban puestas. Rápidamente encendí el vehículo y arranqué.

Recordé las palabras que me había dicho aquella mujer que me salvó la vida: "No dejes que te muerdan… nunca"

—No dejare que eso pase.

Uff! Termine gracias a mi beta, luxam9, se q fue un duro trabajo, para ella, corregir este capítulo.


End file.
